


Training, Interrupted

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Related, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec-centric but each couple has their own section, Shadowhunter Luke Garroway, everyone has their own 'training' methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Five times Alec and/or Magnus interrupt someone else’s training and one time when their training is interrupted
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Training, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> For my Shadowhunters Bingo square: Training Room Shenanigans

**1\. Clace**

Magnus arrives at the Institute perfectly on time for he and Alec’s double date with Jace and Clary. He goes directly to Alec’s office expecting everyone to be there. He enters the office, and finds only Alec. He’s not complaining, he was just expecting other people.

“Hello lover,” he says with a grin as he crosses the room to his husband. Alec stands from behind his desk to meet him and give him a quick kiss. “Where are Jace and Clary?”

“They were going to do some training before dinner. But that’s been a couple of hours ago. Maybe we should go remind them that people are waiting on them,” Alec says, slightly annoyed.

“Sure,” Magnus agrees and takes Alec’s hand as they walk through the Institute towards the training room. They’re sharing stories about their day as they go so when they open the training room doors they stop in mid-sentence, shocked at the scene before them. Jace has Clary pinned up against a column, hands in her hair, kissing her like she owns all of the oxygen in the atmosphere. Clary has one hand under Jace’s shirt and the other down the back of his pants, one leg hitched up around Jace’s hip, pulling him close and kissing him back with fervor.

Magnus is the first to recover himself. “So, it seems you’ve skipped our double date and moved on to dessert already.”

Clary and Jace don’t break apart or change positions. Jace simply rests his forehead against Clary’s. Once his breathing is steady enough he replies, “Yeah, you guys go ahead without us.”

“Mmm, hmmm, fine. Enjoy your dessert.”

They turn and leave the room as the sounds of kissing and giggling fill the room again. Alec is even more annoyed now. “And they have the nerve to give _us_ shit about ‘training’. All we ever hear from all of them is “we know how you get.”

Magnus just laughs and takes Alec’s hand again. Alec shakes his head as they head for the front door of the Institute. “It’s times like these I’m glad I had the security cameras removed from that room.”

♦♦♦♦

  


**2\. Heline**

They’re in the middle of the training room, lips locked in a passionate kiss, hands in each other's hair and under each other's shirts. Forgotten weapons are scattered on the floor, abandoned for more satisfying pursuits. Alec looks at Magnus then clears his throat and waits as Helen and Aline jump apart from each other as if they've been burned.

“Oh! Alec, Magnus. Hey,” Helen says as she and Aline smooth down their shirts. She looks at Aline then back to Alec and Magnus. “Ummm, we were just uh....”

As Helen’s sentence trails off, Alec decides to tease her a bit. “You know this isn't the library, right?”

“Library?” Magnus asks curiously.

“Yeah. They can't do ‘research’ in here.” Alec makes air quotes with his fingers as he says the word ‘research’.

“Oohhhhh,” Magnus says with a knowing smile and a nod of his head. He turns to Helen and Aline, both of them still smoothing their clothes and mussed hair, and tells them conversationally, “Yes research. I've done a lot of research in my day. You know, my favorite subject has always been human anatomy.” He addresses Alec, “What about you, Alexander?”

“Physical education.” With a smirk, Alec turns to his cousin and asks with a teasing twinkle in his eyes, “How about you, Aline? What's your favorite subject?”

By now both Aline and Helen are flustered and their faces are bright red. Instead of answering his question, Aline tries to think of a way to escape this humiliating situation. “Ummmm, I almost forgot, we’ve got a briefing in the ops center,” she says as she grabs Helen’s hand and hauls her out of the training room with her, both mumbling, “Nice to see you both” as they pass Alec and Magnus.

Magnus turns to Alec with a laugh. “I thought for sure you were going to say sex education.”

“Nah. I didn’t want to embarrass them too bad,” Alec says with a shrug, a wink and a grin.

♦♦♦♦

  


**3\. Sizzy**

“Hi Biscuit,” Magnus smiles and greets Clary as he walks through the ops center.

Clary beams back at him. “Hi Magnus! You looking for Izzy?”

“I am. We’re going out for drinks.” He reaches out and touches Clary on her forearm. “I’d love it if you could come with us,” he tells her sincerely.

“Oh, I’d really love to but I’ll have to take a raincheck. Simon and I decided that we’re really going to try to finish that graphic novel we started.”

“That sounds wonderful. I know you and Simon will create something amazing.” Magnus gives her a supportive pat on the arm.

Clary blushes. “Thanks Magnus.” She nods her head in the direction of the training room as she tells him, “Izzy and Simon are in the training room. They should be about finished.”

“Thanks Biscuit. We’ll find some time soon to get together, I promise.” He leaves Clary with a quick wave and makes his way to the training room. As he pushes the door open he hears Izzy commanding Simon to tell her where Camille is or she’ll have to carry out her own brand of punishment.

At the sound of the door opening, Izzy and Simon both snap their heads towards the door and look at Magnus with shocked expressions. Magnus is sure his face looks the same because Izzy has Simon on his knees in front of her, hands behind his back, tied up with her whip. Magnus didn’t realize they were into role play.

Magnus puts his hands up in surrender and backs out of the door, “Sorry. I see you're busy, we’ll get drinks another time.”

Magnus laughs to himself as he walks back through the ops centers. When he passes Clary, he simply links his arm into hers and pulls her with him towards the main entrance of the Institute.

“What’s going on Magnus?” Clary asks as she giggles and makes a half-hearted attempt to remove herself from Magnus’ grasp.

“I’m making good on my promise to get drinks. Izzy is otherwise occupied,” he says with a smirk.

Clary stops and pulls herself away from Magnus. “I can’t leave, I’m waiting for Simon, remember?”

“Oh, no, you don’t want to wait for him. He’s gonna be tied up for a while.” He looks around to make sure no one will hear him then leans in close to Clary’s ear and whispers conspiratorially, “I’ll tell you all about it over our drinks.” He takes her arm again and they walk out the door.

♦♦♦♦

  


**4\. Maruke**

Even though Maryse is no longer a Shadowhunter, she continues to train like one. She wants to be ready if she needs to fight (she won’t let her children or the other people she loves go into a battle without her), plus it’s ingrained in her, she’s been training all her life.

Luke has found it difficult to get back into the rhythm of training regularly, considering he’d been a werewolf for so long he really didn’t have to. Being a Shadowhunter again has been a huge adjustment so having a training partner, namely Maryse, has been a lifesaver for him.

Granted, there are days, like today, when very little actual _training_ gets done. He can’t help himself, Maryse is a goddess.

During the hand-to-hand combat portion of their training, Maryse manages to surprise him and sweep his legs out from under him causing him to fall to the floor, hard, knocking the wind out of him. As he lay there trying to get his breath back, Maryse falls to her knees beside him, concern clear in her voice.

“Lucian, are you okay? I’m so sorry.” She hovers over him, hands roaming all over his torso, checking him for any serious injuries.

Once he has enough breath back, he holds her hands in his to still them and tells her, “I’m alright, Maryse. Just got the wind knocked out of me.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” she says, removing her hands from his grasp so she can hold his face in her hands and search his eyes for the truth.

“I’m sure.” He takes her face in his hands too and looks deep into her eyes. This is the point where he can’t help himself, he pulls her down to him and kisses her deeply. Things escalate rather quickly from there.

This is how Alec and Magnus find them when they walk into the training room; Luke on top of Maryse, tangled up on the training room floor, kissing each other with a fierce passion. Alec stands stock still, mouth hanging open in shock. Magnus giggles at the sight of his husband and physically turns Alec back the way they came then guides him through the training room door.

Once Magnus has the door closed behind them, Alec shakes himself and says, “I did NOT need to see that.”

Magnus just laughs, “Well I say good for her.”

“What! No. That’s my mother! Raziel, I’m never going to be able to get that image out of my mind.”

Magnus just continues to laugh as he takes Alec’s hand to leave. He gives a shrug when he says, “Hey, at least they still had their clothes on!”

♦♦♦♦

  


**5\. Reyhill**

Underhill is late for his evening patrol. That’s so unlike him. Alec can’t think of a time when Underhill was _ever_ late, for anything. He calls Underhill, but it goes straight to voicemail. He texts, no reply. Now he’s really starting to be concerned. He leaves his office and walks down the hall to the ops center, where he finds Izzy.

“Hey, have you seen Underhill?” he asks her, a bit of fear in his voice. “He’s late and isn’t responding to calls or texts. I’m about one minute away from tracking him.”

“Fear not big brother. He came in early today and brought Lorenzo to do some training together. I’m sure he’s just lost track of time.”

“Ok, thanks. I’ll see you later.” He leaves the ops center and makes his way to the training room.

“Underhill, you still here?” Alec yells as he enters the training room then comes to a halt when he sees that, yes, Underhill is definitely still here...with Lorenzo...in a compromising position.

Lorenzo has Andrew restrained with his magic. Yellow magic pulses around Andrew’s body, keeping him about 6 inches afloat above the training room floor. The magic twines around his neck, wrists and ankles. Alec knows exactly what’s going on here because he’s been in a _very similar_ position before.

“Uh, yes sir, um...still here,” Andrew chokes out. Alec can hear him say to Lorenzo in a hushed voice, “Put me down” but Lorenzo doesn’t make a move to comply. Andrew clears his throat and asks, “Am I late? I’m sorry, I, uh, lost track of time I guess.”

Alec laughs to himself as he backs out of the room. “Hey, it’s no problem. Take your time. I’ll cover for you.” Alec closes the door behind him. As he’s walking back to his office he shakes his head and smiles to himself. As a leader, he wants to set good examples for his people to follow, but he didn’t know they would follow that _particular_ example.

He’s still laughing when he gets back to his office. He wastes no time texting Magnus exactly what he’s just seen.

♦♦♦♦

  


**+1. Malec**

Magnus flirted with Alec...again...during training, so it should be no surprise to anyone, considering everyone ‘knows how they get’, that training is the last thing that is currently going on in the training room. Leave it to Jace though, to not give a shit.

“Hey, get a room!” he shouts as he interrupts the very heavy make-out session that is currently consuming Magnus and Alec. “I need to train.”

The room goes quiet. The low moans, heaving breaths and whispers that had filled the room coming to an abrupt stop. Jace can barely see Alec. He and Magnus are both unmoving now. Magnus has Alec pushed up against a wall, holding him still with the press of his body. Alec’s hands are clasped above his head in one of Magnus’s hands, his legs spread wide with one of Magnus’ legs pressed firmly between them.

Jace may not be able to see him, but he can definitely hear him when he says with what can only be described as a growl, “Jace, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll turn around and leave...now.”

“Come on guys, this is a public room. Go to Alec’s room here or, for fuck’s sake, portal home,” Jace argues with an exasperated sigh.

This time, Magnus responds, “Jace, I’m serious, I will portal you to another dimension if you don’t exit this room immediately.”

Jace starts to debate his point again but Magnus spins around, cat-eyes blazing, and stops him before he can even get the first word out. “Nope. Not again blondie.” Waves of blue magic surge from Magnus’ hands and cross the room to envelope Jace. The magic lifts him up off the floor and carries him back across the training room threshold, dropping him to his feet, none too gently. He hears Alec yell, “And stop stealing my moves!”, then the door slams in his face and the lock clicks into place.

Magnus laughs as he turns back to face Alec, eyebrows raised. “ _Your moves_ , Alexander? Please, do tell me about these moves.”

“You know, my patented ‘I-told-you-not-to-flirt-me, pin-you-up-against-a-column-until-you-beg-for-more’ move. He tried that on Clary remember?” Alec shrugs, “It wasn’t as hot when he did it.”

“No, it was not,” Magnus agrees. He steps back into Alec’s space and buries his face in Alec’s neck, crowding him up against the wall again. He slowly slides his hands down Alec’s arms then raises Alec’s hands back above his head. “How about we pick up where we left off and you can show me some other patented moves,” he whispers seductively.

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.” Magnus lifts his head and Alec leans in to kiss him but stops halfway when Jace starts pounding on the door and yelling, “Come on guys! This room is for everyone to use!”

With a roll of his eyes and a sigh, Alec asks, “Could you please do something about…” he nods his head toward the door, “ _that_...first? He’s killing the mood.”

“Oh, ab-so-lutely.”

Magnus waves his hand to put a soundproof spell on the room then they resume their, blissfully uninterrupted, “training”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate every kudo or comment. Stay safe out there. <3


End file.
